Mario's Rescue Adventure
by SSB-Episode-Writer
Summary: Another Pokemon Mini Movie Parody! Mario, Toon Link, Toon Zelda, Sonic, Banjo, and Liane are off to rescue Pichu in a new world! But how can they when a small group of VG Characters mistaken Pichu as one of their own kind?


Here's another Pokemon Mini Movie parody of mine. This time, it is on "Pikachu's Rescue Adventure". Unlike Pikachu's Vacation, I can't remember everything from this Mini Movie, so I'll do my best to remember.

Because Brock is not with Ash and Misty, Spencer is not going to be in here as well. Carly is still with Freddie and Sam while I will be doing Tracey. In case you haven't been reading, read the end of Mario's Vacation.

Let's go!!!

* * *

Chapter 1

In a beautiful field, we join Freddie, Carly, Sam and Alan, with Mario and Pichu, as they are resting under a shady tree.

"Boy I should could use a rest," Freddie yawned.

"Me too," Carly said and stretched.

"You can count me in," Sam agreed.

"Why don't we take a break?" Alan asked.

After a few seconds, we see Mario and Pichu sleeping with Toon Link, Sonic, Toon Zelda, King Dedede, Banjo-Kazooie, and Liane.

**A/N: FIY, Liane and Banjo-Kazooie belong to me as VG Characters if you haven't read Mario's Vacation.**

Pichu wakes up from a strange sound and runs over to see what it is hearing. It stops and sees a bunch of Halo aircraft carriers flying off. Pichu turns to see them go but turns a bit too much and ends up falling down a hill.

"PICHU!!!!!!!" it shouted its name. Possibly for help.

Mario and the other VG Characters he slept with heard Pichu and woke up. Pichu continues to fall down the hill as we go somewhere and see Baby Bowser walking a knapsack and looking at a map.

"(sigh) I'm never going to find that campsite," Baby Bowser whined as he heard Pichu rolling towards him.

Pichu hits him and they both started falling down towards a hole. They came to the hole and fell right in. Mario and the others, except King Dedede, finally run up to the hole and see it was dark.

"Pichu! Pichu!" Liane called Pichu.

The hole was so dark, there was no telling if it was a bottomless pit or just a dark tunnel.

"PICHU!! CAN YOU HEAR US!!!" Mario, Sonic, Toon Link, Toon Zelda, Banjo, and Liane shouted all at once.

They stop when they heard strange sounds. They look behind and see King Dedede catching up to them. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop in time and ends up bumping into Mario and the others. Sending them down the hole!!

All of them are still falling down as they were bumping into each other, into the wall, and other stuff. Soon, they fell through another hole that lead them somewhere. They are rescued by the same Halo aircraft carriers we saw before and are given somewhat of a tour around a place they have never seen before. The main attraction they saw was a huge tree that was bigger than a sequoia tree you see in California. The aircraft carriers take Mario and the others into the tree as the title magically appears.

**_Mario's Rescue Adventure_**

"Thank-a you!!" Mario shouted to the aircraft carriers.

"Don't mention it!!" the Halo commanding officer shouted back. "Alright men, let's move out!!"

The carriers fly away as Mario and the others finish waving back to them. They move to the center of the leaves but end up falling down a level. They hear rustling in a bush and out comes a man. He had black hair, gray eyes, and was wearing a orange shirt with a purple tank top inside. He also had red sword sheathed. He was Ian Narver. He takes out his sword and is ready for a battle.

"Don't worry, I got this guy!" Sonic said as he takes his sunglasses out and guitar medallion.

"No Sonic! Let-a me handle this!" Mario stopped Sonic and ran up to Ian. "Hello, how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. You wouldn't be bad VG Characters attempting to burn this tree down, would you?" Ian asked.

"No. We are good-a VG Characters. We would-a never do anything bad like-a that."

"Really?"

"Yes-a. Now let's-a shake hands!" Mario sticks his hand out.

Ian sheathes his sword and shakes hands with Mario.

"Welcome to our home, Mario and friends," Ian said.

"Thank-a you."


End file.
